


Green Christmas

by bluehwys



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, fanfic 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehwys/pseuds/bluehwys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There would be no greater gift/Than to have this envy lift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago for FanFic 100, for the 'Christmas' prompt on my table. Set in the same 'universe' as Occasionally. 
> 
> Also, I lifted Xian Coy Manh from Left Turn at Westchester and, no, I don't have permission but, please, don't hurt me too bad.

Green, 'cause of everything I miss  
All this mistletoe no kiss  
And with every Christmas wish  
There would be no greater gift  
Than to have this envy lift  
~ Green Christmas, The Barenaked Ladies

 

Rogue turned away with an aggravated sigh as yet another giggling couple paused in the doorway between the Rec Room and the main hallway. She was going to kill whoever'd strung up that damn poisonous weed. She'd been certain that one of the adults would have taken it down, what with all the underage kids running about all hopped up on hormones and sugar cookies, but it was still there. And not just the one sprig, either. There were several spread strategically throughout the mansion. Made for a very hazardous journey to morning classes with the amount of couples causing roadblocks.

It also made for an increasingly hostile and tetchy Rogue as the days passed.

She wouldn't be nearly so temperamental if things between her and Bobby hadn't changed so dramatically after Boston. 

Or if John hadn't run off with That Bastard.

Before Boston, Bobby had never seen or felt her powers in action before. He'd only had a vague idea of what she could do. But in Boston, in his old bedroom, he'd felt first-hand what she was capable of. Felt her sucking his life right out of him through his lips and tongue. Saw her draining John and using his power to put out the many fires surrounding the house. 

Things hadn't been quite the same after that. 

So, yeah, mistletoe everywhere, couples kissing left and right, and no one to kiss her. Bobby might have tried, before Boston. John would have tried, maybe even after Boston. John had tried, actually, before Boston - several times in fact. Tried to cajole and charm her into letting him kiss her. Just a quick kiss, just for a second, just a brief brush of his lips against hers, come on, Rogue, Marie, Baby, please.

She wasn't dumb enough to fall for that, thank you very much. No matter how tempting it was, no matter how much she wanted to.

She would have taken the risk now, though. If it would have done away with the hollow feeling just below her sternum she would have gladly let John kiss her in front of Bobby and everyone else and damn the consequences.

She missed him a lot more than she let on, and a hell of a lot more than she thought she would.

Rogue moved past another happy couple, accidentally-on-purpose letting her shoulder slam into them. Hey, it was the middle of the school day and the halls were crowded. Accidents happened.

"Rogue!"

She turned at the sound of her name and saw Xian Coy Manh, Professor Xavier's Administrative Assistant for who knows how long, waving her into the administrative offices. She made her way over - albeit a bit suspiciously, as she hadn't done anything and wasn't sure what the professor's assistant would want with her.

"Yes, Ms Manh?"

"I know how you don't like to have a fuss made, so I thought I'd deliver this in private instead of with the rest of the student mail." She smiled and handed over a red envelope the size of a Christmas card.

Rogue took it slowly, confusion wrinkling her brow. She never got mail, and couldn't think of anyone who would send her a card. Her family wanted nothing more to do with her, so it couldn't be from them. And she and her friends exchanged cards but didn't bother with mailing them; they were all in the same house, after all. She examined the envelope but couldn't find a return address, only a smudged postmark.

Finally remembering herself she thanked Ms Manh, tucked the card into her bag and headed to her next class. It wasn't until after dinner that she had a moment alone to open it.

It was pretty generic as far as Christmas cards went. No glitter, or festive scene, or humorous cartoon. The card stock was pretty flimsy, too. All in all, not that much of a standout Christmas card. Until she opened it, at least. Underneath the publisher-printed generic Seasons Greetings was a hastily scrawled 'J' in familiar script. Nothing more, but she didn't need more. Just the fact that he'd thought about her long enough to send a card was enough to break up some the unexpected envy she'd been feeling all season. 

She tucked the card into the small cedar box beneath her bed that she kept her few sentimental keepsakes in and headed down to join her friends. Just knowing that he'd thought about her, even if it was only the once, might be enough to get her through the rest of the holiday season without becoming too melancholy or lonely.


End file.
